Howling Lessons
by captnlilcat
Summary: A short RedSwanQueen wolf!family fic, in which the girls teach the pups how to be wolves. Short but sweet!


**A/N: Well, I succumbed to the RedSwanQueen werewolves theme xD They're simply too cute! Here's a one shot of the girls teaching their three pups how to be wolves, mainly focusing on Regina and her daughter Aria, who she's teaching to howl. Thought it was a cute idea, please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading! It's short but sweet**

 _RSQ RSQ RSQ RSQ RSQ RSQ RSQ RSQ RSQ RSQ RSQ RSQ_

Regina padded up behind the small brown pup, nosing her up to a sitting position. "Now Aria, you have to sit up if you want to learn to properly howl." Regina instructed, sitting beside her and holding her head high. She looked down at her with striking yellow eyes, raising an metaphorical eyebrow at her pouting child.

The littlest pup whined and looked up at her black furred mother with big amber eyes, ears pinned back flat against her head. "But mommy, I don't wanna learn to howl! I want to wrestle and pounce!" She yipped, growling and leaping onto Regina's paw. "Why do Blair and Kaden get to play?" She complained, looking over to where her two littermates were play fighting with their dark brown and tan furred mothers.

Regina chuckled softly, leaning down and licking the top of Aria's head affectionately. "They're not playing, little one. They're practicing their fighting and hunting skills. They're training to be big strong wolves, just like Mommy Momma and Mummy. They're going to learn to howl too. Now, sit up straight, just like mommy." Regina instructed, sitting up tall and looking down at her pup. She smiled wide when Aria copied her, looking up at her with curious and eager eyes. She clearly wanted to please her mother, which made Regina's heart swell with pride and joy.

"Like this Mommy?" She asked, little tail wagging excitedly as she waited for approval. She grinned happily when Regina nodded, smiling proudly at her. She strived to make her three mothers proud, and tended to do whatever it took to do it.

"Yes, very good! Now… tilt your head back and let your body take over. You'll know when it's right, little one. Now… let loose." She grinned, lifting her head and closing her eyes. She tilted her muzzle to the sky, letting out a loud and powerful howl. She couldn't help but smile as a little tiny howl sounded from beside her, sounding like a squeaky toy almost.

When Aria did as her mother instructed, she finally understood what she meant. Her howl was nothing like her mother's yet, but someday it would be. Her howl was small and squeaky. She lifted her front paws, rocking up onto her hind legs. Her howl cut out to a yelp as she fell backwards, instantly stopping her mother's howl.

"Aria?!" Regina yelped, instantly crouched beside her and sniffing her for any sign of injury. Regina was overly protective of her pups, especially Aria, seeing as she was the runt of the litter.

"I'm okay mommy, I just lost my balance. That was fun!" She giggled, squirming as Regina sniffed her. "Mommy! That tickles!" She squealed, pawing at Regina's muzzle. She squirmed away from her, scampering in between Regina's legs and nuzzling against her belly. "Hi Mommy." She giggled, tail wagging happily as she nuzzled her mother.

Regina chuckled as her pup nuzzled her, instantly recovering from her fall. "Hello Aria. What are you doing down there?" She asked, lifting a paw and leaning her head down. She looked at Aria, smiling curiously at the little pup who had tucked herself against her belly.

"I'm hiding. Shh, stay quiet Mommy, pretend I'm not here." Aria giggled, hiding her face in Regina's fluff as the rest of their pack padded over to investigate the commotion.

Ruby and Emma padded up to them, leaving Kaden and Blair to play. "Regina, is everything alright? You yelped, and I thought I heard Aria yelp too. Speaking of Aria, where is she?" Ruby asked, looking around with worried eyes. She spotted a little wagging brown tail in between Regina's paws, starting to say something when Regina shot her a look that said 'Hush!' Ruby made an 'oh' face and nodded, chuckling under her breath.

Aria giggled into Regina's fur, unable to stop the joyful wagging of her tail. She let out a little, tiny 'awoo' like howl and peeking her head out from in between Regina's legs. "Here I am Momma!" She giggled, sitting and puffing out her chest proudly. "Mommy taught me how to howl like a big wolf! Awoo woo woo woo woooo!" She howled squeakily, losing her balance. Before she could fall, Regina lifted her paw and kept her sitting up.

"Good job, kiddo! You sound like a big wolf." Emma said, leaning down and smiling at her. "You've gotta teach your brother and sister, they're going to be so proud of you." She said, licking her nose with a proud grin.

Regina sat tall, smiling proudly. She turned her attention to the sky, frowning. "It's nearly sunrise, we should be getting home now." She said, standing and gently picking up Aria by her scruff. "Let's go, darlings." She mumbled around Aria's scruff, watching as Ruby and Emma went to pick up Blair and Kaden.

"Mommy? Why doesn't Henry come with us for our lessons?" Aria asked, swaying slightly as Regina padded towards home, leading Ruby and Emma behind her. Their older brother often disappeared during wolf's time, going off to roam their territory and spend some time alone.

"Your brother likes to patrol our land and make sure we're safe, little one." She mumbled around Aria's fur. She padded into the backyard of the mansion, ducking under the porch. She'd transformed it into a cushy, den like bedroom filled with pillows and blankets. It was just as comfortable as any room in the house, perhaps even more comfortable. It had a carpeted floor, with a few layers of soft fleece blankets on top of it. There were pillows and cushions piled up in all the corners, making comfy sleeping spots for all of them. There were stuffed toys for their pups, so they had something to comfort them if their mothers ever had to leave them. The room was well designed and thought through, and the whole pack was appreciative of the cushy den. Regina laid Aria down in the middle of her usual spot, licking the top of her head sweetly. "Stay here, I'll go call him." She said, trotting back outside. She raised her head and let out a loud, long howl. She nodded to herself and padded back inside, settling down in between Ruby and Emma before letting the pups nuzzle into her to sleep.

Henry's ears perked up as he heard his mother's howl. He turned and started to lope towards home, soon breaking into a full on sprint. The large dark brown wolf slowed as he reached the den, ducking inside and smiling to his pack. "Sorry, I found a new section of woods, I had to explore it." He said, walking over to his mothers and giving each of them a sweet nuzzle. He laid down against the wall, chuckling. "I see you've tired them out. Long night of learning?" He asked, gesturing to the three sleeping pups curled into his adoptive mother's belly.

"Mm yes, they're all exhausted." Regina said softly, watching them with loving eyes. She leaned in and gently tucked them closer to her, laying her head on her paws afterwards. "Aria howled, Blair and Kaden are learning how to fight and hunt… They're growing up so fast." She said softly, closing her eyes as Ruby groomed her cheek. She felt Emma curl up behind her, laying her head on Regina's side.

"Its crazy, I remember when you told me you guys were having a litter… That was a great day." Henry yawned, stretching out and curling himself into a position to sleep. He truly loved his family more than anything, and would never let them go.

"It really was. I still can't believe we got it to work." Emma said, nuzzling Regina's side with a soft smile. It had been her who performed the spell, impregnating Regina with both her and Ruby's genes. The pups were a mix of the three of them, and were truly a miracle.

Regina smiled softly, feeling her heart swell with content as her family started to fall asleep around her. They were her pack, composed of her loving mates and her babies. As she fell into an easy sleep, she smiled, having finally found her happy ending.


End file.
